


Ode of Love

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [29]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: An ode to the joy which is love.





	Ode of Love

My gracious love, you inspire me to write.  
I love the way you call out my name,  
Invading my thoughts all day and throughout the night,  
Always dreaming about your luscious lips and soft hands.  
***  
Let me compare you to a summer's day?  
You are beautiful, warm and lovely.  
Clean rains flood the keen fields of April,  
And the springtime has only my thoughts of you.  
***  
How do I love you? Let me count the ways.  
I love your dark hair, eyes and lips.  
Thinking of your illustrious touch makes my days.  
My love for you is the unlawful sins.  
***  
Now I must away with a lawful heart,  
Remember my clear words whilst we're apart.


End file.
